Chat Rooms, IM's, and Notes
by Danny Phantom and Sam Fan
Summary: There are chat rooms at Casper High. Danny, Sam, and Tucker go in them alot. Sometimes it's fun and sometimes feelings get hurt by enemy's. Secrets can also be revealed. Notes and IM's will be in later chapters. DS fluff and TJ fluff. [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

I felt like making a fan fic. 

User names: GhostBoy101/Danny GothSam/Sam TechnoLizard/Tucker FootballStar/Dash PrettyInPink/Paulina SmarterThenYou/Jazz

-------------------------------------------------

GothSam has signed on

GhostBoy101 has signed

GothSam: Is'nt life boring?

GhostBoy101: Hey! you think me and Tucker are boring?

GothSam: No. I don't think you and Tuck are boring.

TechnoLizard has signed on

TechnoLizard: Hey guys. Whatz up?

Ghostboy101: Nothing Tuck. Only that Sam thinks were BORING!

GothSam: Did I say I thought you were boring. All I said was 'Is'nt LIFE boring.' Not your boring.

SmarterThenYou has signed on

TechnoLizard: Oh great. Speaking of boring, the queen of boring has just signed on.

SmarterThenYou: HEY! I'M NOT BORING!

GhostBoy101: Smooth Foley. Bringing out the angry side of my sister, are you?

GothSam: I think the last thing Tucker would want to do is upset you sister, Danny.

SmarterThenYou: Anyway. So Sam. Are you and Danny like going out now?

GothGirl: WHAT! What on earth gave you that idea!

GhostBoy101: whistle whistle

GothSam: Oh man! You dead Fenton!

GothSam has signed off.

GhostBoy101: Oh shit!

GhostBoy101 has signed off.

TechnoLizard: Love birds, aren't they?

SmarterThenYou: Yep. They sure are. Well got to go.

TechnoLizard: Umm it's called g2g.

SmarterThenYou: Whatever. See Ya.

SmarterThenYou has signed off

TechnoLizard: Great, now my life is boring!

TechnoLizard has signed off The Next Day

TechnoLizard has signed on

GothSam has signed on

GothSam: Danny here?

TechnoLizard: No. But he was here earlier.

GothSam: Why the fuck would Danny say me and him were dating?

TechnoLizard: Oh great. Are you going clueless like him?

FootballStar has signed on

FootballStar: Yo losers. Paulina aka PrettyInPink come on yet?

GothSam: Hi jerk. No, your anorexic girlfriend has not come on yet.

FootballStar: Hey! Paulina is not anorexic. And maybe you should go anorexic sometime, goth freak. You fat as hell.

GothSam has signed off

FootballStar: hahahahahahahaha.

TechnoLizard has signed off

PrettyInPink has signed on

PrettyInPink: Do you think the ghost boy has a user name...or a girlfriend?

FootballStar has just signed off

I'll make more tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh I love writting these storys!

-------------------------------------

GhostBoy101 has signed on

GothSam has signed on

TechnoLizard has signed on

GothSam: So Danny, tell me, why did you tell Jazz we were dating?

GhostBoy101: Because she asked me "Would you ever date Sam?" and I said "Sure" and she probably assumed that I meant we were dating. Sorry

GothSam: It's alright.

TechnoLizard: I'm not buying you story Danny.

GhostBoy101: Well who cares what you think. So how are you Sam?

TechnoLizard: LOVEBIRDS! LOVEBIRD! LOVEBIRDS!

GothSam: Shut up Tucker! I'm fine. Just got done crying.

TechnoLizard signed off

GhostBoy101: Why were you crying

GothSam: Cause Dash said I was fat as hell.

GhostBoy101: Who cares what he thinks. Your NOT fat. And if he ever makes you cry again, just tell me.

SmarterThenYou signed on

GothSam: Thanks Danny.

SmarterThenYou: Thanks for what?

GhostBoy101: ohhh nothing. Mind you own business.

SmarterThenYou: When your in a chat room, it's hard to mind your own business.

GhostBoy101: Well learn to mind your own business even when your not in a chat room.

SmarterThenYou has signed off

Later that day

FootballStar has signed on

GhostBoy101 has signed on

FootballStar: Hey Fenton, why is your user name GhostBoy101?

GhostBoy101: Non of your business jerk. If you ever say that Sam is fat as hell, something terrible will happen to you.

FootballStar: Why should I loser? Because she's your Girl Friend?

GhostBoy101: She's not my girl friend.

PrettyInPink has signed on

GhostBoy101: Hi Paulina.

PrettyInPink: ARE YOU THE GHOST BOY?

GhostBoy101: No. I'm Danny.

PrettyInPink: Oh, ThEN dOn'T TAlK tO Me LoSEr.

GhostBoy101 has signed off.

-----------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! More chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the bigger chance I'll make another chapter. So please keep the reviews coming! This chapter will have the TJ fluff.

-------------------------------------------

TechnoLizard has signed on

TechnoLizard: That's weird. Usually Danny and Sam are on at this time.

SmarterThenYou has signed on

SmarterThenYou: Hey Tucker.

TechnoLizard: Hey Jazz. Do you now where Danny and Sam are? There usually on at this time.

SmarterThenYou: Well, Danny's sick and at home, and I don't know where Sam is. She's probably being attacked by Paulina! Laugh out loud.

TechnoLizard: It's lol. You need to get out more.

SmarterThenYou: HEY! I do get out a lot!

TechnoLizard: Sorry Jazz. Gosh you need anger management classes. lol jk.

SmarterThenYou: HEY! I DON'T NEED ANGER... wait what's jk?

TechnoLizard: Just Kissing.

SmarterThenYou: WHAT?

TechnoLizard: Oh no. I meant to spell Just Kidding. Sorry the S and the D are together on the key board.

SmarterThenYou: It's alright Tucker. Everyone makes mistakes...Accept me!

TechnoLizard: HEY! YOU HAVE MADE ALOT OF MISTAKES!

SmarterThenYou: Like when?

TechnoLizard:...uhhhh...

SmarterThenYou: HAHA I told you I never make mistakes.

GhostBoy101 has signed on

TechnoLizard: Great Danny. Your here. Has Jazz made ANY mistakes?

GhostBoy101: Sure. Plenty.

SmarterThenYou: When?

GhostBoy101: Well, once you call Sam "Abby." And I have no idea where you got that from.

TechnoLizard: lol.

SmarterThenYou: Yeah, ok that's the only mistake I made. And why aren't you resting? Go back to bed!

GhostBoy101: Fine, fine alright. See ya.

GhostBoy101 has signed off

TechnoLizard: Gosh Jazz. How demanding are you when he's ghost fighting?

SmarterThenYou: I'm only a little demanding.

TechnoLizard: Whatever you say.

SmarterThenYou has signed off

TechnoLizard: Ohh come on! You just sign off on my. What a bitch... Wait, I take it back! How long am I going to sit here before someone comes in?

25 minutes later

TechnoLizard: EMBER! YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBER! YOU WILL REMAIN! OHHH EMBER! SO WARM AND TENDER! YOU WILL REME...

GothSam has signed on

GothSam: Wow Tucker. Are you under Embers spell again or what!

TechnoLizard: SAM! FINALLY YOU CAME!

GothSam: Sorry. Paulina attacked me after I said I liked Da...Wait why am I telling you this?

TechnoLizard: I don't know why your telling me that. Anyway, while I was waiting for you, Jazz came in and we talked for a while.

GothSam: And...

TechnoLizard: I think I like her.

GothSam:...Wow love struck like me? lol :) wow I actually smiled!

TechnoLizard: Go to hell. I'm serious!

GothSam: Well you should tell Danny.

TechnoLizard: I'll tell him when he comes on.

---------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter. Couldn't you see the sparks flying between Tucker and Jazz. BTW, just so you know, I'm not a TJ shipper, but I know alot of people are. So thats why I put it in this story. Anyway, read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I just thought of something to put in this chapter. Read and find out! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, new episodes would be showing more often, there would be more DS moments, and there would be fudge. Lots and lots of fudge.

---------------------------------

GhostBoy101 has signed on.

TechnoLizard has signed on

TechnoLizard: Hi Danny. Feeling better?

GhostBoy101: Much better.

TechnoLizard: Good. I have to tell you something.

GhostBoy101: What is it?

TechnoLizard: Umm... Uhhh... I have a crush on... uhhh...Jazz. I have a crush on Jazz.

GhostBoy101: WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BIG SISTER?

TechnoLizard: Now Danny, I new you were going to be like this. So that's why I brought Cupid.

GhostBoy101: This is not funny Tucker.

TechnoLizard: Come on, it's nothing new. I mean everyone obviously knows that you have a crush on Sam.

GhostBoy101: I don't have a crush on Sam.

TechnoLizard: Do you love her.

GhostBoy101: Yes. But in a sisterly way.

TechnoLizard: Yeah sure.

I Love Boxes has signed on

GhostBoy101: Who the hell is "I Love Boxes?"

TechnoGeek: I think I know who.

I Love Boxes: I am the box ghost! I love boxes! BEWARE!

GhostBoy101: What! How the hell did you get on here?

I Love Boxes: This house threw away a computer inside a box and I stole it and got a computer... and a box. BEWARE!

I Love Boxes has signed off

TechnoLizard: Creepy. And weird. Only people who go to Casper High can go on these chat rooms.

GhostBoy101:0 Creepy.

-----------------------------------

Lol the box ghost. Don't you just love him. I love him. I just want to pinch his little cheeks and take his boxes for myself. Ok now my brain is starting to go crazy. COOL! Next chapter coming soon. (In 20 minutes. lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Heee heee heee. I love writting storys so late at night. hahahaha. I can't get to sleep. I have nothing better to do. HORRAY! Heres the next chapter. 

User names: GhostCannotHideFromMe/Valerie FatherTeacher/Mr.Lacer

---------------------------------------

GhostCannotHideFromMe has signed on

GothSam has signed on

GothSam: Gray

GhostCannotHideFromMe: Manson

GothSam: What are you doing here

GhostCannotHideFromMe: I could ask you the same question Manson

GothSam: I'm waiting for Danny and Tucker to come on.

GhostCannotHideFromMe: I have always wondered this, do you like Danny.

GothSam: Yeah. So do you.

GhostCannotHideFromMe: Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, the bell has just rang.

GhostCannotHideFromMe has signed off

10 minutes later

FatherTeacher has signed on

FatherTeacher: Miss Manson, why aren't you in class?

GothSam: Why aren't you?

FatherTeacher: You have detention. Now go to class!

GothSam has signed off

-----------------------------------------------

Hahahaha. I thought I should atleast make one short chapter... ok I'm tired. That was just a lame excuse. Maybe tommorow I'll write another chapter. See Ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay next chapter!

------------------------------

GhostCannotHideFromMe has signed on

GhostBoy101 has signed on

GhostCannotHideFromMe: OMG are you the ghost boy?

GhostBoy101: NO! I'm Danny.

GhostCannotHideFromMe: Then why is your name GhostBoy101?

GhostBoy101: Why is your name GhostCannotHideFromMe?

GhostCannotHideFromMe has signed off

GothSam has signed on

GhostBoy101: Hi Sam. Did you hear Tucker has a crush on Jazz?

GothSam: Ya. He told me.

TechnoLizard has signed on

TechnoLizard: Hey guys. Did I miss anything?

GhostBoy101: Just Valerie. She came and left.

GothSam: What did she say!

GhostBoy101: Why do you care so much?

TechnoLizard: Cause she likes you Danny.

GothSam: No I don't!

GhostBoy101: awkward!

GhostBoy101 has signed off

GothSam: Dam it Tucker. Do you always have to bring up the subject of me liking Danny?

TechnoLizard: You should admit to liking him one day. You'll regret it.

GothSam: I can't. And if I end up regretting it, then so be it. I want to keep our friendship going without awkwardness.

TechnoLizard: It's already awkward.

GothSam: Whatever.

GothSam has signed off

TechnoLizard: Darn it. Why am I always left alone in here?

--------------------------------------------

Weeeeeeeeeee! Read the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm getting reviews saying that this story is funny! I didn't know this was funny. I didn't know I was funny. Oh well, I learn something everyday. Enjoy!!!

-----------------------------------

GothSam has signed on

GhostBoy101 has signed on

GhostBoy101: Hello Sam.

GothSam: Hi Danny.

GhostBoy101: How are you.

GothSam: I'm good. You.

GhostBoy101: I'm fine.

FatherTeacher has signed on

FatherTeacher: Miss Manson, your suppose to be in detention.

GothSam: Alright, I'll be in there in 2 minutes.

FaherTeacher has signed off

GhostBoy101: Why do you have to go into detention?

GothSam: Long story, hard to explain. See ya.

GhostBoy101: See ya

GothSam has signed off

TechnoLizard has signed on

GhostBoy101: Hi Tuck.

TechnoLizard: Hi Danny. How are you.

GhostBoy101: I'm fine.

TechnoLizard: Did you hear the news?

GhostBoy101: The news about Paulina being anorexic?

TechnoLizard: No. The news about the chat rooms. Kids are spending so much time on the chat rooms that there grades are slaking. So the chat rooms are going to be removed.

GhostBoy101: Ok I got an idea. You and Sam meet me in this room tomorrow after school. Alright.

TechnoLizard: Alright dude.

GhostBoy101 has signed off

TechnoLizard: Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?!

-----------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be the last chapter. Sorry! I'm just running out of ideas. If you have any ideas for the story, I would be happy to have your ideas in the story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Here you are. Another chapter.

---------------------------------

GhostBoy101 has signed on

GothSam has signed on

TechnoLizard has signed on

GothSam: So what's this about?

TechnoLizard: The chat room's are being closed.

GhostBoy101: I got another idea to talk without really talking.

TechnoLizard: What?

GhostBoy101: Ok. Sense Tucker's head is melting, I'll explain it differently. I have another way of talking without speaking.

TechnoLizard: Hey! My head is NOT melting.

GothSam: How can we talk without speaking?

Ghost: Notes! Great idea huh?

GothSam: Yeah. Only I might get another detention. But hey, I don't care.

TechnoLizard: Let's do it!

OnlineComputer: ATTENTION! The Casper High chat rooms are officialy closed.

------------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter involving the chat rooms. I'll make more chapters, but it will be with notes. So read the next chapter. WEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	9. Chapter 9

The first chapter with notes!

Hand writting style: Bold/Danny Bold Italic/Sam Underline/Tucker

-----------------------------

**Won't notes be fun!**

_**Oh yeah. Notes. Now I won't be bored in math class.**_

I like math.

**Then why do you want us passing notes to you?**

Cause notes are fun. Aren't they Sam.

**Sam?**

Sam?

**SAM!**

**_WHAT!_**

**Why aren't you awnsering us?**

**_Cause this is boring._**

Fine. Let's talk about something.

**_What's "Something?"_**

Fine. Choose a topic.

**_Uhhh. Umm. How about, Hollywood._**

**HOLLYWOOD! You like Hollywood?**

**_Sure. Who's your favorite actor or actress?_**

Paris Hilton. She's so hot.

**Ewww, Paris Hilton. Mine is Drew Barrymore**

**_Mines Johnny Depp._**

**Creepy.**

**_Why?_**

**You don't seem like you would like Johnny Depp.**

Why is Paris Hilton gross?

**_She's not even really a real actress. She only famous cause she's a rich brat who's grandfather own's the Hilton Hotel._**

Your rich though.

**_Ya, but do I flaunt it and am I famous?_**

No.

**_Exacly. _**

Danny, do you like Paris Hilton? 

**Not really.**

Oh Come on!

-----------------------------------------

How was this chapter. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Another Chapter

Hand writting: Italic/Jazz

---------------------------

**Hey guys.**

**_Hey_**

Hey, do you think that Jazz will pass notes.

**Maybe.**

**_Try and pass a note to her._**

-------------------------------------

Hi Jazz.

_Hi Tucker._

Wow, you actually passed a note in class?

_I'm not that big on english class._

lol.

-----------------------------------------

**_I wonder if Jazz passed back a note to Tucker._**

**I think she would.**

**_So..._**

**So... What do you want to talk about?**

**_idk._**

Yes!

**_What happend?_**

I asked Jazz to go on a date with me, and she said yes! WOOHOO!

**WITH MY SISTER!**

Don't worry, Danny. I'm sure you'll get a date next.

**With who?**

God your clueless. WITH SAM OF COURSE!

**_What!_**

**WHAT!**

love birds. 

**_I hate you! _**

**Me too.**

You hate me for telling the truth. 

**_It's not the truth. It's your twisted little mind in action._**

My mind is not twisted!

**Then how do you know that me and Sam are going to go on a date.**

I don't.

**_Exacly!_**

Just wait.

--------------------------------------------

Wow. This chapter was fun to make! So please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I think this story can be so random!

------------------------------------

**Art? This subject is so boring!**

You think every subject is boring!

**_HEY! I like art._**

**Well, I don't. I never understand it!**

**_I like it. So I'm going to pass passing notes on this subject. I am very intrested in this subject._**

**Fine. Well you and me can still talk, right Tucker?**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**TUCKER!**

What!

**Nothing.**

Well then. I guess sense we have nothing to talk about. I'm going back to bed. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Fine!**

-----------------------------Later--------------------

**Now to our doom. Science.**

**_Now thats the subject I hate!_**

Cry Cry. Weep Weep!

**_Ok, so I have a question. What's your favorite singer/band?_**

Mine's... idk. Soooo many I cannot choose. What about you?

**Mines Green day.**

**_Green day? I don't like them that much. Mine is _****_Avenged Sevenfold._**

**Ohh gross.**

**_Whatever._**

Love birds!

**You dead after school Tucker! You hear me.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

--------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it. I know, usually I have like 4 chapters up a day. But I was sooo busy. I'll try to have more chapters tommorow. Well see ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I know, it took me forever to make this chapter. I need more reviews though! Ok, heres the next chapter.

Hand writting: Bold underline/Valerie

-------------------------------------

_**Hey. Whats up?**_

**Nothing much. Wasn't English boring and scary?**

_**Yup. Mr.Lancer is sort of creepy. He has alot of mood swings.**_

Got that right. Gosh I'm so excited for tonight!

_**Why?**_

**Cause he has a date with my sister. I am very creeped out. Why would you date Jazz?**

I happen to find her very attractive, And don't worry Danny, you'll get a date eventually.

_**Gosh! Will you let that go!**_

**Really!**

You guys know that your going to date very very soon.

**You want another black eye?**

_**Or two black eyes?**_

NOOOOOOOO. NO MORE BLACK EYES!

_**Then stop with your future predictions. Don't you know predicting a future is a liars job?**_

Wait! People who predict the future are liars?

_**Ya. Of course. I went to one of them when I was 8 and asked if I would ever get a pony. She said I would have one by 10. I never got one. But I got over it at 11.**_

**I can't imagine you wanting a pony.**

_**Yes. I was one crazed up froot loop when I was 8.**_

**Hey! Thats my line!**

LOVE BIRDS!

**Sam, when should we meet to give Tucker a black eye?**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Hey Tucker. Whats this I hear about you and Jazz**

Why should I tell you?

**Just wondering. It's been going around.**

Wait. It's been going around? Who started it?

**Whistle Whistle**

Now your going to get the black eye Danny.

**AHHHHHHHH!**

_**Wow. Thats a change. Now Danny's getting the black eye.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I know, I know, it's been awhile sence I posted a new chapter. But I need more reviews...and more time! Mom I need more time! Ok, time to cut back on the chocolate.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad so many people like this story. In this chapter, it will be a little different. It will be Danny, Sam, and Tucker sending IM's. Awsome. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

ScreenNames: DFenton/Danny CatPerson/Sam LovingMyPDA/Tucker.

CatPerson has signed on

DFenton has signed on

CatPerson: I love my cats.

DFenton: I can see. And it seems your in a preppy mood. Wait. You preppy? Somethings wrong, did you forget to take your medicine?

CatPerson: Yes I did! And know I'm a crazy person! WEEEE!

DFenton: lol. So where's Tuck?

CatPerson: On a date with your sister. God, the thought makes me get goosebumbs.

DFenton: Me too.

CatPerson: So, whats up?

DFenton: Nothing much, just got done fighting the box ghost. What about you?

CatPerson: On neopets.

DFenton: You go on neopets?

CatPerson: Sure. I painted all my pet gray.

DFenton: Deppresing and confusing.

CatPerson: Yeah.

DFenton: I should check it out.

CatPerson: Ok.

DFenton: Anything else new?

CatPerson: I'm still trying to flee the country.

DFenton: And how long have you been doing that? Five years know I think.

CatPerson: Yep. lol jk.

DFenton: I know.

LovingMyPDA has signed on

LovingMyPDA: Hey guys. Whats up.

CatPerson: Nothing Much. And you seem very happy.

LovingMyPDA: Just got back from my date with Jazz.

DFenton: Still Shuddering and getting goosebumps!

CatPerson: So am I.

LovingMyPDA: Oh come on! Whats the big deal.

DFenton: Hello! She's my sister. Shes 17.

LovingMyPDA: So what. Sam's mom is 8 years older then her dad!

CatPerson: That's different. There not 14.

LovingMyPDA: I just really like Jazz. Sorry if thats a crime. You guys are alright with liking each other.

DFenton: Gosh, not this again. Tucker, how many times do I have to tell you? Me and Sam are just friends.

LovingMyPDA: Sam wants it to be more though.

CatPerson: Hello! I'm right here!

LovingMyPDA: Sam! Tell him. Just tell him.

CatPerson: Never.

DFenton: Tell me what?

CatPerson: Nothing.

LovingMyPDA: It's more then nothing.

DFenton: Can someone tell me what you guys are talking about? Sam, what does Tucker want you to tell me?

CatPerson: Uhh.

-------------------------------------------------

Oooo Ahhhh a cliff hanger. What will happen next? Do you know. Nope. Only I know. Why you would have to be some sort of mind reader to know what I have instore. Will Sam tell Danny how she feels? Will Tucker get another black eye? Will there be fudge? Lots and lots of fudge? Never know until the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! More chapters! Lets sing. (Starts singing) I like pie. I like fudge. Lots and Lots of fudge.(Stops singing) ok I really really need to cut back on the chocolate. Read this chapter! (Random person) Throw that candy bar in the garbage. (me) I love Random!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CatPerson: Uhh oh I think I hear my mom coming.

CatPerson has signed off

LovingMyPDA: I think I'll leave.

DFenton: No Tucker. I know you know what Sam wanted to tell me. So tell me.

LovingMyPDA: You are very clueless. The awnser has already been revealed.

DFenton: I'm not clueless.

LovingMyPDA: You don't even know how clueless you are.

DFenton: When was the awnser revealed?

LovingMyPDA: Hello? Like 5 minutes ago. You need to pay attention more. No wonder your grades are C's and D's. You never pay attention. And no wonder we have to pass notes in class.

DFenton: I need to figure this out.

DFenton has signed off

LovingMyPDA: ONCE AGAIN! NO ONE CAN SAY GOOD BYE!

LovingMyPDA has signed off

----------------------Next day------------------------------Note from the author: Back to notes---------------------

**Hi guys**

_**Hello**_

Hi.

**Sam about yesterday...**

_**I don't really feel like talking about that.**_

**Will you just tell me what you meant?**

_**I..I.. I can't.**_

**Why?**

_**It will destroy our friendship.**_

**Our friendship will never be destroyed. No matter if you become popular or if Tucker becomes a singer.**

Wait what?

_**Ok Danny. Thanks.**_

You don't think I'd be a good singer.

**Your welcome Sam.**

Why am I being ignored?

**Wait, what did you say Tucker?**

Am I not worth lisening too?

**Yes**

Ohh hoo very funny.

_**ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**_

**ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha **

I was being sarcastic.

_**So how was your date with Jazz.**_

Awsome. She's really cool.

**Wow. I never thought someone would think Jazz was cool. She must have gotten you brainwashed somehow.**

What?

_**Jazz is cool sometimes. She just worrys to much about her grades.**_

Danny should start worrying about his grades. Cause he's going to be a hobo if he doesn't get his grades up to a B.

**Ha ha. Well your grades aren't so peachy either.**

Ha ha, peachy. I like that word. haha. What about you, Sam. What are your grades.

_**B's**_

Wow.

_**They aren't that great. My parents still tell me I have to get better grades. But I don't care what they think.**_

**Good.**

Sam actually smiled? Somethings up.

_**Just because I'm goth doesn't mean I can't show any signes of happiness.**_

Whatever.

**Whatever. Oh great my ghost sence is going off. See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hi. Next chapter. Yay! And for some of the reviews, some people asked if I watched tennis. Yes, I do watch it. Actually play tennis also. Ok, ok, I'm babaling again. WEEEEEE! read this chapter. P.S. Random! I heart random!

---------------------------------------------------

**One hour until lunch. Yay!**

_**I'm hungry.**_

I'm lucky I pack chocolate in my back pack.

_**GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE!**_

**GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE TOO! I'M STARVING!**

Get your own, savages. Back! Back, savages.

**Pwease can I have some chocolate. I am so hungry.**

Never. Why do I even open my big mouth.

_**Whatever. I can wait until lunch. What's for lunch?**_

**Sloppy Joes.**

_**Yuck!**_

That's what you say, veggie girl.

_**Don't remind me of my 3rd grade nick name. It was really hurtful that people called me that just because I don't eat meat.**_

**Yea Tuck. Leave her alone.**

Awww. Danny loves Sam. Danny loves Sam. Danny and Sam sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

**Sam, you would like to go on a date to kill Tucker?**

_**I would love too.**_

Yay! You guys are going on a date! But the date is killing me! NOOOOOOO AND AHHHHHHH. Ohh the bell rang. Yay! Sloppy Joe time!

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I keep on using the "kill Tucker" joke. I'll try to not use it in the upcoming chapters. I promise. I really hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. Also, don't you think the story goes everywhere. Like, first there talking about this, then there talking about that. I love it! And I'm sort of running out of ideas, so if you guys have any ideas, please tell me! I need more ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews! Most of them said to not ditch the "killing Tucker" joke. So, I guess I'll keep it in the story. Yay for random. Three cheers for random! Here's the next chapter! And this chapter is going to be an IM chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

LovingMyPDA has signed on

DFenton has signed on

DFenton: Hey Tuck. Where's Sam?

LovingMyPDA: I don't know where you girl friend is.

DFenton: She's not my girl friend! She my friend girl.

LovingMyPDA: Yea. Sure.

DFenton: Whatever. So, did you tell Jazz you like her?

LovingMyPDA: Not yet.

DFenton: Good

CatPerson has signed on

LovingMyPDA: I should leave you guys alone.

CatPerson: God Tucker. You always have to leave me and Danny alone.

LovingMyPDA: I think theres something you have to tell Danny.

CatPerson: Not that again.

LovingMyPDA has signed off

DFenton: What do you have to tell me?...!

CatPerson: Danny...I can't say.

DFenton: Why? Do you love me or something?

CatPerson: ...

DFenton: ohhhhh

CatPerson: Clueless anymore?..!

DFenton has signed off

CatPerson: What have I done!

CatPerson has signed off

-------------------------------------------------------

Ooohhhh Ahhhh. What will happen in the next chapter. Anyone have a guess. Take a guess in your review. I might use it in the story. P.S. I love Danny Phantom!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone. In this chapter, there's a little suprise. Hehe. No, it's not between Danny and Sam.

Screen name: GhostHuntress/Valerie

------------------------------------------------------

CatPerson has signed on

GhostHuntress has signed on

GhostHuntress: Hi Sam. Whats up.

CatPerson: Your talking to me? I thought you hated me.

GhostHuntress: We can still talk once in a while...Ok. None of my friends are online.

CatPerson: None of my friends are on either.

GhostHuntress: So, whats up?

CatPerson: Nothing much. Just on neopets. Wondering if I'll ever be able to talk to my best friend again.

GhostHuntress: Wait. Danny? Your wondering if you'll ever talk to Danny again. Why?

CatPerson: I would rather not say.

GhostHuntress: You told him you loved him.

CatPerson: Yeah.

GhostHuntress: It will all be ok, alright.

CatPerson: Wait. Why are you comforting me? I thought you liked Danny.

GhostHuntress: I did. But know I'm crushing on someone else.

CatPerson: Who?

GhostHuntress: Promise you won't laugh.

CatPerson: I barely laugh.

GhostHuntress: I like Tucker.

CatPerson: TUCKER! Wow. Tucker. Intresting.

GhostHuntress: I can be sort of creepy.

CatPerson: I can see.

GhostHuntress: I'm creepier then you.

CatPerson. Creepier then me! Never!

GhostHuntress: lol.

------------------------------------------------

ooohhh, a little twist. Wasn't it intresting? Go ahead, you can flame it. I don't mind. I admitt, this chapter isn't that great. Sorry if you didn't like it.


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank everyone for there ideas. I really appriciate it. I thought they were all really great ideas. But, unfortunatly, I couldn't think how I could make a story out of them. So, I got an idea. But this will be the last chapter. Sorry everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. Note chapter

---------------------------------------

**Hi Sam.**

**_Uhh...Hey Danny._**

**Umm so did you really mean what you said the other day?**

**_Uhhh..._**

Hey guys! What's up.

**Tucker! Were sort of in the middle of something.**

Ohhhh. Sorry.

**Sam?**

**_What?_**

**Did you really mean what you said the other day?**

**_Umm...Oui!_**

**What? You know I haven't taken French yet?**

**_Danny...Yes. I did mean it._**

**Ohhh.**

**_Why the "Ohhhh."_**

**It's very...suprising.**

**_Suprising?_**

**I mean...I love you too.**

**_Really? I'm sure your only saying that._**

**I'm not.**

**_Really?_**

**Yea. I love you.**

**_I love you too._**

Awww! How sweet.

**_Wait! You've been ease dropping?_**

No! Well sort of. Yes.

**Your dead! **

**_Danny, when shall me meat to destroy Tucker?_**

**I'm not sure. Maybe seven we can destroy him.**

Not again. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

------------------------------------------------------

I know, it is a little cheesy. I'm not good at making endings. Hope you liked it. Go ahead and flame. I don't mind. I would understand. Anways, Thanks for reading.


End file.
